losviciosdeellafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-2806:105E:5:A6B5:A0CA:CE13:84AB:3C50-20190410025522
Trabajo de Daniela Garrido García Los pronombres son palabras que se utilizan principalmente para reemplazar un sustantivo en la oración. Sin embargo, existen diversos tipos de pronombres en inglés (pronouns in English), cada uno de los cuales tiene un propósito definido en la oración. La definición más sencilla establece que un pronombre en inglés es una palabra generalmente pequeña la cual sustituye a los sustantivos (nouns) para que el texto sea menos repetitivo. Ejemplo: I - yo you - tú she - ella he - él it - ello (para cosas o animales, no tiene equivalente exacto) we - nosotros. Existen dos tipos de pronombres personales de acuerdo al uso que tienen dentro de la oración, y ambos son igual de importantes, estos son pronombres de sujeto y pronombres de objeto (o pronombres acusativos). El uso de los pronombres personales en inglés dependerá de qué es lo que se está diciendo, ya que cada uno de los dos tipos tiene su propósito. Un pronombre de sujeto, o subject pronoun es aquel que reemplaza el sujeto de una oración, ya sea para sustantivos comunes (como mesa, taza o pintura), o nombres propios (como Lisa, Londres o América). Entonces, si un pronombre personal se utiliza para referirse a una persona, cosa, animal o lugar, y es el sujeto de la oración, se considera un pronombre sujeto. Ejemplos de pronombres sujeto en inglés: I love studying! - ¡Yo amo estudiar! You are my best friend - Tú eres mi mejor amigo. She is a doctor - Ella es médico. He is a pilot - Él es piloto. It is my house - (ésa) Es mi casa We have two dogs - Nosotros tenemos dos perros. You are swimming in the pool. Pronombres objeto en inglés me - (a mí)/me you - (a ti)/te her - (a ella)/le/la him - (a él)/le it - (a ello)/le/lo us - (a nosotros)/nos you - (a ustedes/a vosotros)/les/los/os them - (a ellos)/les/los Adverbios El adverbio es una parte de la oración cuya función principal es modificar o complementar el significado del verbo, del adjetivo o de otro adverbio. The teacher speaks slowly / El profesor habla despacio Los adverbios explican cómo ocurre una acción. 'slowly' (despacio) nos indica la forma en la que el profesor habla. Es por lo tanto un adverbio de modo. Como veremos, existen muchas más clases de adverbios. Los adverbios de tiempo nos dan información sobre cuándo se hace algo. Por ejemplo: today hoy yesterday ayer tomorrow mañana late tarde early temprano now ahora. Los adverbios de frecuencia Los adverbios de frecuencia nos dan información sobre la frecuencia con la cual se hace o pasa algo. Por ejemplo: never nunca always siempre often a menudo sometimes a veces frequently frecuentemente seldom rara vez rarely rara vez daily diariamente, a diario. Adjetivo posesivos Los adjetivos posesivos en inglés son: my, your, his, her, its, our, your, their. Hacen referencia a quien posee y no a lo poseído. En general preceden a sustantivos Proposiciones La preposiciones son palabras, o grupos de palabras, que sirven para unir un sustantivo o un pronombre con otro elemento de una oración. Este enlace se crea mostrando la relación entre una palabra de la frase y el objeto de la preposición. Las preposiciones se pueden utilizar para indicar tiempo, lugar, dirección o para definir el estado de algo. Ejemplo: She is inside the house. / Esá dentro de la casa. Pronombres objetivo Aquí están los pronombres de objeto en inglés: Inglés Español me me, mí you tú, usted, ustedes, vos, vosotros, te, ti, lo, la, le, os him él, lo, le her ella, la, le it él, ella, lo, la, le us nosotros, nos them ellos, ellas, los, las, les Talking about you You puede referirse a una sola persona o un grupo de personas: Por ejemplo: This is for you. Esto es para ti. These are for you. Estos son para ustedes. Mary, I need to see you after class. Mary, necesito verte después de la clase. Mary and Carlos, I need to see you after class. Mary y Carlos, necesito verlos después de la clase. You se usa tanto en situaciones formales como en situaciones informales, ya que inglés no distingue entre sujetos informales y formales. Por ejemplo: Sam, can I talk to you? Sam, ¿puedo hablar contigo?